staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 listopada 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w programie: "Ty i twój kot. Żywienie kota" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej) 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (30) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Muzyczna skakanka z gwiazdą - Wiktor Zborowski 8.45 Gimnastyka (3) 8.50 "Reksio" - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla najmłodszych 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy comes back (9) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.00 "Fortuna" - komedia kryminalna produkcji polskiej (1973 r., 55 minut) 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 11.30 Forum nieobecnych 11.55 Nasze państwo - aktualności 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Luksy, waty i... złotówki - Krajobraz z wysypiskiem Środy artystyczne 12.40 English and arts - Sztuka gotowania (2) 12.50 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z gramatyką - Czasownik - co oznacza 13.05 Portrety współczesnej prozy polskiej: "Oficer i dezerter" 13.35 Spotkania z literaturą: "Smutno żyć bez utopii... Adam Zagajewski" 14.05 Historia Polskiego Radia (13) 14.25 "Filozof na każdy czas. Jeszajau Lejbowicz" - film dok. prod. holendersko-izraelskiej (2) 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 "Drgawy" - magazyn muzyczny 15.30 Raj - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (30) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.25 Dla dzieci: Mój program na antenie (Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Towarzyskiego Ramona '94) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Miliard w rozumie 17.55 Studio Sport - Eliminacje ME w piłce nożnej: Polska - Francja 19.55 Wieczorynka 20.10 Wiadomości 21.00 "Koroshi" - film kryminalny prod. USA (1967 r., 89 min) 22.35 Puls dnia 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 "Brunet wieczorową porą" - komedia prod. polskiej (1976 r.) 0.50 "Powrót Artaud le Momo" (3) - film dok. prod. francuskiej 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego - kurs BBC 7.40 Dwójka o poranku 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson (1) - "Motyw morderstwa" - serial prod. angielskiej (1979 r.) 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Studio Sport - Sportowe życie 16.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas - Podaj łapę 16.30 "Tarnowski tydzień talentów" - pażdziernik 1994 17.00 "Jezuici - legiony czarnego papieża" - "Misjonarze" (1) - film dok. prod. francuskiej 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.00 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 Truskawkowe studio 20.00 "Szymon Wiesenthal" - film dok. Bogdana Kowalika 20.45 Cienie życia - Kiperzy 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 "Upadek" - widowisko artystyczne wg opowiadania Friedricha Dürrenmatta 23.15 Koncert Wielkiej Orkiestry Symfonicznej Polskiego Radia w Katowicach pod dyr. Mirosława Błaszczyka (z Katowic) 0.10 Panorama 0.15 Sport telegram 0.25 Clipol (powt.) 1.25 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja programu satelitarnego Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn prowadzony "na żywo" 11.00 Kino Teletrójki: "Różowa dama" - serial prod. wenez. (137) 11.45 Paryskie spotkania 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Kino Teletrójki 13.50 Wielka Encyklopedia zwierząt - Lemury - serial dok. 14.20 Muzyczna Teletrójka 14.35 Kleks - program dla najmłodszych - dużo dobrej zabawy, konkurs, muzyka i piosenki 15.10 Dzieciaki z Beverly Hills 15.35 Zasłona dymna - serial młodzieżowy 16.05 Pełzaki 16.35 Aktualności (2) 16.40 Powitanie, program dnia, gość programu 16.50 Dziś w Teletrojce - najaktualniejsze i najciekawsze wydarzenia i problemy 17.05 Ekologia i my - magazyn ekologiczny 17.35 Telenowela "Crystal" 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.40 Portrety miast - program Agencji Reklamy Telewizji Katowice 18.45 Ach, te pomarańcze - reportaż 19.00 Dziś w Teletrójce 19.15 Peter Strohm - serial kryminalny 20.05 Narodziny Europy (1) - serial dok. 21.00 Czyste szaleństwo - magazyn sportowy 21.20 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy prowadzony "na żywo" 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.10 Kino Teletrojki: Różowa dama - serial prod. wenez. (137) 23.00 Sport w Teletrójce - program przygotowany przez redakcję sportową 23.30 Kino Nocne: Sprawa Domonicich - film fab. 1.15 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice (powt.) 1.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 8.00 Edward i pani Simpson (2) - angielski serial obyczajowy 8.30 Alwin i wiewiórki (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Sąsiedzi (216) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 Skrzydła (19) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.00 Szpital miejski (57) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 11.00 Sekrety (11) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 12.20 Polski film fabularny 14.00 Kurs języka angielskiego 14.15 Film na telefon - powtórzenie wybranego przez widzów filmu 16.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.30 Informacje 16.45 Gramy! 17.00 Edward i pani Simpson (2) - angielski serial obyczajowy 17.30 Miś Jogi (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Sąsiedzi (217) - australijski serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 19.15 Skrzydła (20) - amerykański serial komediowy 19.45 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 20.00 Dallas (42) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 21.00 Airwolf (7) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 22.00 Informacje 22.25 Gramy! 22.30 Szpital miejski (57) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 23.30 Talia gwiazd 24.00 Jesteśmy - program redakcji katolickiej 0.30 Kuba zaprasza 1.00 Pożegnanie TV Kraków 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Dzieciaki z Beverly Hills (9) 15.35 Zasłona dymna (4) 16.05 Pełzaki (10) 16.30 Family Album - lekcja jęz. ang. (19) 17.00 Cyklomotoabecadło - mag. motoryzacyjny dla dzieci 17.15 Małe kino - mag. filmów krótkich 17.40 Crystal - serial prod. wenez. (48) 18.10 Kronika 18.40 9 i 1/2 - reportaże 19.00 Kundel bury i kocury 19.20 Peter Strohm odc. pt. Ten drugi 20.05 Świt u twych stóp - film dok. (5) 21.00 Czyste szaleństwo (9) 21.25 Tele-eko - magazyn muzyczny 21.35 Gwiazdy Hollywood 22.00 Kronika 22.10 Sport 22.15 Paryskie pejzaże mody 22.55 Nasza antena 23.00 Harry Tracy, USA, 1981, 107 min. 0.47 Hejnał TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 9.45 Chłopi - serial TVP 10.55 Sejmograf 11.05 Publicystyka 11.30 Historia - współczesność 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Elżbieta, królowa Anglii - film ang. 13.45 Polska Kronika Filmowa 14.00 Lalamido - muzyka młodzieżowa 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.05 Magazyn przechodnia 15.10 Cyryl - reportaż 15.25 Powitanie, program dnia 15.30 Postawy: System 16.05 Koncert życzeń 16.30 Gra - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 18.00 Odlot - serial TVP 19.00 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.20 Dobranocka - Plastikowy pamiętnik 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sejmograf 20.10 Mecz piłki nożnej: Polska-Francja (eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy) 22.10 Adaptacje literatury: Dzieje grzechu - film pol. 0.15 Program na czwartek 0.20 Teatr Sensacji: Akcja V 1.25 Program na czwartek 1.30 Zakończenie programu ČT1 6.00 Studio 6 8.30 ,,21" 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Kłębuszek 9.45 Ipsilon - quiz 9.55 Wspaniały sezon - serial 10.50 Niezwykły świat rekordów Guinnessa 11.15 Megamix 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Teleskop 12.15 Godziny przyjęć - film TV 13.25 Drogi - program dok. 13.40 Klub językowy 14.15 Urząd celny - film 14.45 Nie tylko do śmiechu - program dok. 15.55 Aerobic z Barą 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Dallas - serial 17.00 Auto-moto-rewia 17.25 Popołudnie dla wszystkich 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Raport 18.20 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - serial 19.05 Śpiewnik domowy 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia 20.08 Uratujemy lasy tropikalne? - program dok. 21.10 Gliniarze - serial krym. 22.05 Co robiliśmy w listopadzie? - program dok. 23.00 Wiadomości, sport 23.15 Super 49 23.25 Zabójstwo inż. Certa - komedia 0.40 Wiadomości 0.45 Country przeboje CMT 1.40 ,,21" TV Nova 5.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Dinozaury - serial 9.00 Ekspedycja Nova 9.30 M.A.S.H. - serial kom. 9.55 Vox populi 10.00 Zamożna kobieta - serial bryt. - 1 10.55 Na własne ryzyko - program rozrywk. 11.55 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial krym. 12.50 Sport-żurnal 13.45 Ryzyko - quiz 14.10 Tak płynie czas - serial 14.55 U nas w Springfield - serial 15.40 Vox populi 15.50 Woodstock po 25 latach 16.50 Zgadnij, kto dziś przyszedł na śniadanie! 16.55 Ekspedycja Nova 17.25 Cosby Show - serial kom. 17.55 Ryzyko - quiz 18.25 Straż przybrzeżna - serial 19.13 Czeska Lotynka 19.16 Nova menu 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Holandia - RC - piłka nożna 22.05 Właśnie dziś 22.10 Na własne oczy 22.45 M.A.S.H. - serial kom. 23.15 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial krym. 0.05 Tak płynie czas - serial 0.45 Nova w czwartek STV1 8.30 Aktualności 9.00 Tak i tak 10.00 Press club 10.55 Informacje policji 15.25 Wiadomości 15.30 Sport exra 16.20 Crn-crn - odpowiedzi na pytania telewidzów 17.20 Made in Slovakia - magazyn dla przedsiębiorców 17.55 Elly i Jools - serial australijski 18.20 Radość życia - franc. serial animowany 18.30 Koło Fortuny 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.10 Gry komputerowe 19.30 Aktualności, sport 20.05 Stepfordskie żony - film USA 22.05 Aktualności 22.35 Sport 22.45 Stawka 5 z 40 22.50 Program literacki 23.20 Janaray rok show STV2 16.35 Wiadomości 16.50 Program dla dzieci: Ulica Sezamkowa 17.50 Mieć 18 lat - publicystyka 18.20 Wiadomości regionalne 18.30 Wieczorynka 18.40 What does it mean, HalVepino? 18.55 O. K. - hokej 19.30 Aktualności, sport 20.05 Konto - teatr TS 21.05 Finex '94 - wystawa bankowości 21.45 Sprawca nieznany - pr. public. 22.15 Roger Whittaker - koncert 23.00 Wydarzenia BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 The Morning on BBC1 10.40 The State Opening of Parliament 12.00 News and Weather 12.05 Pebble Mill 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 The Great British Quiz 14.15 The Rockford Files 15.05 Lifeline 15.15 Cartoon 15.30 Secret Life of Toys 15.45 Noddy 15.55 Mortimer and Arabel 16.10 Dinobabies 16.30 Growing Up Wild 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 This Is Your Life 19.30 Here and Now 20.00 How Do They Do That? 20.45 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Between the Lines 22.20 Sportsnight 0.00 Summerfield 1.35 Weather 1.40 Close 4.00 BBC Select BBC2 7.00 Children's BBC: Crystal Tipps and Alistair 7.05 Children's BBC: Teddy Trucks 7.10 Children's BBC: Thundercats 7.35 Children's BBC: It'll Never Work 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Pride of Dress 8.25 Jerusalem: Of Heaven and Earth 8.50 A Week to Remember 9.00 Daytime on Two 10.00 Children's BBC: Playdays - The Roundabout Stop 10.25 Daytime on Two 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 Children's BBC: Penny Crayon 14.10 Songs of Praise 14.35 Next 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather Subtitled (news) Regional News; Weather 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 17.00 Esther 17.30 Catchword 18.00 Star Trek: the Next Generation 18.45 The Series from Hell 19.00 Lifeswaps 19.30 Shakespeare - the Animated Tales: As You Like It 20.00 Wildlife Showcase 20.30 University Challenge 21.00 Grace under Fire 21.25 Great Journeys 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 The Midnight News 2.00 Nightschool TV 4.00 BBC Select Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STV1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STV2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1994 roku